


Proof Positive

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Double Penetration, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily doubts Sirius's reputation, but James doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Written Feb 2011 for Daily_deviant. Thanks to Eeyore9990 for the once over.

The fragrant smoke filled the room, circling up from the fag like a transparent halo, and James watched the smoke curl up around Sirius's head as he closed his eyes and took a long drag from the joint. He passed it to James then reached for his bottle of Butterbeer, scowling at it for a moment before his dry mouth got the best of him and he tipped it back, swallowing the liquid down in large gulps.

"Tell me again why Lily won't buy any liquor..."

"Because you two prats always find some other way to fool around and act like children, and I really don't want the stuff around Harry!" Lily snapped as she entered the room, a small stack of folded baby blankets in her arms. She stacked the blankets on the changing table and stared at them, her hands perched on her hips.

Both James and Sirius jumped at the sound of her voice. Sirius scrambled to take what was left of the joint from James and ate the smouldering roach. His eyes widened as the still burning embers toasted his tongue and he spat out the paper, making retching noises and reached for his Butterbeer. James slapped him on the back, trying to help, but only succeeded in making Sirius spew the hot liquor across the room.

Lily tried to keep the scowl on her face as she watched them fumble with one another. Shaking her head at the antics, she finally broke down and began laughing, breathing in the smoke and catching a contact high of her own.

Her giggles caught James and Sirius's attention and they froze, watching her as she bent double laughing so hard tears sprang to her eyes.

"Isn't she the most beautiful woman you've even seen, Padfoot?"James asked quietly as he stood and walked over to Lily, taking her hand and bringing her back to the sofa. He pulled her down into his lap and ran one hand through her long ginger hair.

Lily smiled beatifically at him, leaning forward to press her mouth to his.

Sirius grinned as he watched the two of them and nodded. "If you say so, Prongs. How could I disagree with my best mate?"

Lily withdrew from James and stared at Sirius for a moment before smirking at him. "Jamie, why do you put your mate on the spot like that?"

James arched a brow and looked up at her, his fingers still toying with the ends of her hair. "What's that, Lils?"

Lily turned and looked at him then back at Sirius. "You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what, Pads?"

A flush of colour was rising on Sirius's cheeks as James turned to study him. Lily's giggles were muffled against James' shoulder as she choked out Sirius's secret. James's eyes grew wide and he scooted back to stare at him.

"Alice?"

Sirius lifted the bottle of beer to his mouth and Lily poked him. "Go on, tell him."

Sirius said nothing and James asked. "Marlene?"

Lily shrieked, turned in James's lap and grabbed his face. "He couldn't get it up, and Marlene was REALLY trying! I had to use that spell Sev taught me that buzzed out the sounds of her laughter so it wouldn't wake the others in our room. You know I wouldn't use one of his spells intentionally."

James cringed and looked over Lily's shoulder to eye Sirius. Sirius wasn't looking at them but was studying the label on the brown bottle. "I don't believe it." He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

Lily's mouth dropped open and she blinked. Twisting around, she stared at Sirius, who winked at her. "You..." She turned back to James. He smiled at her, and she slapped his chest until he grabbed her hands in one of his own. "Prats. Both of you are... utter prats."

Sirius scooted closer to James and Lily, pressing her up against James and whispering across her ear. "But you love us that way, don't you, darling?"

James grinned and wrapped his other arm about her, nodding at Sirius. "Of course, she does, Paddy. Why wouldn't she?" He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Lily's cheek, nuzzling along her face until her reached her neck. James's arm slid down her side and up Sirius's.

Tugging on Sirius's jumper, James pulled him tighter against Lily, and Sirius smirked as he conned on to James's idea. He wrapped his arms around both Lily and James, snuggling in closer and nosing Lily's hair.

Lily's eyes fluttered shut as she was pressed between the two of them. Groaning softly, she then sighed as hands roamed over her body, caressing her through her clothing. "Don't start something you don't intend," she laughed and leaned her head back on to Sirius's shoulder. "Or can't even begin to finish."

Sirius grinned at her. "You do know... I can..." he looked up at James and reached across Lily, wrapping one hand around James's neck and pulling him closer, crushing Lily between them. He pressed his mouth to James's quickly then leaned down and slanted his lips across hers.

Lily gasped and Sirius swiped his tongue across hers. She felt James shift beneath her, his hand sliding under her shirt and slipping the clasp of her bra. Moaning into Sirius's mouth, she arched toward James's hands, even as Sirius's joined James on her skin.

Pulling away she gave a token protest. "But Harry..."

"Is sleeping in his cot, in the nursery," James murmured, taking her mouth with his own after Sirius drew Lily's robes over her head and tossed her lacy bra to the floor.

Sirius's tongue was hot against her skin and Lily shuddered in thier arms, their fingers and hands quick and rough over her body. They soon had her stretched out between them. James at her head and Sirius between her legs.

Lily writhed as James kissed and licked along her breasts, his mouth sucked love bruises onto her skin as Sirius met him at her middle. She watched as Sirius grabbed James's face and once more pressed their mouths together. James's cheeks reddened as Sirius's kissed him and stroked his cheek before breaking away. Quickly their robes ended up in a pile with her own and Lily looked them over greedily.

She smiled and reached for them both, pulling them on top of her and wriggled against them. Moans and groans echoed in the room as they touched and learned, felt and caressed.

Taking James's glasses from his face and setting them aside, Sirius listened as James whispered in his ear. Pulling Lily up from the sofa and on to his lap, James turned her to face him before easing himself inside of her. His eyes closed as her body's warmth surrounded him and Lily wrapped her arms around his neck.

Peppering his face with kisses, Lily murmured in his ear. "What about Sirius?"

"Right here, darling." Warmth moulded against her back and coolness slithered against her bum causing her to squeal.

Turning her head, Lily found Sirius nearly plastered to her back, his fingers gently rubbing between her cheeks. James turned her head and kissed her again. "Relax, Lils, and let us share you," he whispered before slanting his mouth against hers once more.

Lily leaned into James as Sirius pressed her forward and tried to do as he asked, focusing on James's kiss. She closed her eyes as Jame's hands slid over her arms and shoulders. One of sirius's hands ran over her back as well and she felt his breath ghost on her neck. "That's it, love, you are gorgeous. Now, just press back against me."

Pressure against her bum and then a burn as she felt his finger slid into her. She whimpered and Sirius kissed her neck. "Easy, Lils, nice and slow."

Lily nodded and she felt James thrust forward. She gasped and opened her eyes to look at him. He smiled at her and she grinned, squeezing her muscles around his cock. Sirius chuckled and she felt his finger move in her as well, gliding against James's prick.

James's mouth formed an 'O' as Lily watched and Sirius's fingers continued to move inside of her. Sirius's hand squeezed her hip and she looked down at him. He watched James from around her side and smirked. "Enjoyed that, did he?"

With a wicked smile, she grasped James's shoulders and lifted herself up, dropping back down gently onto his dick. James howled and Sirius laughed, raising Lily up once more and pressing her forward over James again.

"Again but slowly this time, Lils, or it'll hurt something fierce." Sirius murmured and held on to her hip again, easing her down to them.

James held her, too, squinting up at her intently. "Just say the word, love and we'll stop if it's too much."

Lily nodded, blowing out a breath as Jame's cock slid inside of her cunt. The blunt tip of Sirius's cock rubbed against her ass and stopped. It hurt and burned some then slipped through and she hissed as he thrust, pushing more of the length inside of her.

"Lils..."

Lily shook her head at them and finally, she was settled against James, feeling stretched and full, her body burning as Sirius moved. James eased out as well, and Lily cried out as the sensation, the motion of the two of them, rocked her between them.

It was slow and easy, the movements gentle and swaying but Lily felt each one along her body as if nothing else, no one else were touching her. James's mouth kissed her lips and Sirius's tongue licked her skin. Her hands touched James's face and reached back to slide along Sirius's thigh giving back each caress in turn.

All to soon and yet, it seemed like forever, Sirius grunted and heat filled her. He eased out of her and Lily sighed as his weight left her back. James immediately flipped her on the sofa. her eyes flew open and looked up at him. He stared back down at her, his thrusts erratic as he entered her again.

Wrapping her arms and legs about his waist and neck, she watched him and he her, until they both came to a fast and furious finish. James collapsed forward onto Lily and Lily relaxed, her arms still wrapped about him as she sighed. She tapped his shoulder then rolled her eyes when he didn't move and soft snores followed.

Sirius sat sprawled on the floor watching them, his eyes half-closed as he rolled another joint. "All right there, Lils?"

Lily nodded and smiled at him. "Are you angry with me?"

"I told you I could." He reached out with his other hand and tapped James' arse with his wand, lifting the dead weight from her. He deposited James on the floor beside him then tossed a robe over him. "Bloody pasty arse. Don't know how you do it, darling. At least Moony has some color to him." Sirius shook his head then smirked at her.

"I knew it!"

~End~


End file.
